Discussion utilisateur:Lila38
Bonjour Lila38 ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Une fille avec une fille Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Brochy (discuter) 1 décembre 2011 à 19:09 Remerciement Salut :) Merci beaucoup ça fait chaud au coeur :) C'est grâce à pleins de contributeurs, comme toi, que nous en sommes là donc aussi merci à toi :) Simple curiosité comment as tu trouvé le site ? Vu qu'on ne bénificie d'aucune publicité. Bonne soirée :) Brochy Merci pour ce compliment :) Le site n'est pas forcément connu, comme je te l'ai dis on ne fais pas de pubs donc on est moins "médiatisés" et comme nous sommes un dérivé de wikipedia certains peuvent avoir à tort une mauvaise image. A nous de prouver le contraire ! Si tu as des questions sur le site n'hésite pas à me les poser ;) Brochy salut Salut, J'ai également halluciné quand j'ai vu ce que ce troll a écrit sur ma page et quand j'ai vu dans l'activité que la page de Brochy avait été touché, j'ai doublement halluciné. J'ai tout remis comme auparavant. En tout cas, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. Oh tu peux pas savoir dans quel état je suis. Depuis quelques semaines, y a des trolls qui se sont mis en tête de nous pourrir la vie et je suis vraiment à deux doigts de quitter le site. Je reste pour Brochy mais vraiment ! Ils ont pas le quotient intellectuel d'un poisson rouge, c'est pire que ça ! Encore merci d'y avoir penser et bon après-midi à toi aussi ! Choupi Il y a 3 admins en "service" (heureusement que Sombraline est partie parce qu'elle aurait pêté un câble). Brochy voulait me nommer admins mais j'ai refusé (trop de boulot avec la fac) et heureusement parce que j'aurai abusé de mes "pouvoirs". Tu as vu les commentaires sur I've had the time of my life ? (brochy en a supprimé). Vraiment, j'accepte que l'on ne soit pas du même avis que moi et heureusement sinon la vie ne serait pas marrante mais de là à m'insulter, il y a des limites. Et une autre chose qui m'horripilent, c'est quand les gens vont lire tes messages sur les murs des autres. T'as envie de leur dire "tu connais la vie privée ou il faut que je te l'explique ?". Je te jure.... A part nous pourrirent la vie, non ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire...malheureusement. Choupi Ah bah non. Tu sais qui l'est car c'est marqué sur leur page. (C'est fou le boulot qu'ils demandent en master.) Oui les commentaires ont été violent. C'est même Brochy qui m'a prévenu et j'ai réagi. Déjà je mettais du temps à déchiffrer ce que la personne avait écrit et dès que j'avais compris, je bouillonnais à l'intérieur de moi. Fautes + insultes = Choupi très mais très en colère. Que l'on me juge sans me connaître, passe très mal. Et que la personne se venge en pourrissant les profils de Brochy et le mien, c'est vraiment enfantin et idiot. La prochaine fois qu'elle m'insulte, je ne vais pas me retenir et elle va sentir ma colère. Oui les gens espionnent. C'est une des raisons qui a provoqué le départ de Sombraline. Et là je viens de m'apercevoir qu'une certaine personne a aussi lu mes anciens messages sur le mur de Brochy et ça je l'accepte aussi moyennement. Je sens que Brochy va halluciner en revenant de ces cours. Au fait ton avatar est magnifique ! Choupi :) Ne t'inquiète donc pas. C'est normal de pas le voir. Et c'est récent car cet été, ce n'était pas marqué. Master pro d'océanographie, en première année. Les profs ne nous lâchent plus. Bah en fait, une première fois ça passe mais elle en a rajouté par la suite et là, le bouchon a explosé. Surtout qu'elle a écrit sur plusieurs pages que si on n'aimait pas une chanson, c'est que l'on n'aimait pas la série et que nous n'étions pas des Gleek. Un truc dans le genre. Là, j'ai cru halluciné. Je me suis pincée le bras plusieurs fois pour être certaine de ne pas dormir. Brochy a bloqué ma page à certaines personnes et je l'en remercie ! Eh bien, pour le départ de Sombraline, ça a été ça par personne interposée (et je te donne dans le mille, c'était Brochy qui servait de "messager"). Je n'étais pas présente à ce moment-là. En rentrant, j'ai au la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que Sombraline était partie et Brochy a dû m'expliquer. Aujourd'hui, cela a été presque ça. L'espion (y a pas d'autre mot) a écrit que je devais arrêté de traiter sa cousine de Blair-machin truc. Désolée si son surnom est trop long et qu'elle me les casse (oups pour le language). Et ça elle n'a pu le savoir qu'en lisant mes messages sur le mur de Brochy. J'ai pas répondu à ses messages parce que d'1 elle a un français d'enfer, de 2 elle a écrit un truc qui m'a pas vraiment plus et de 3 j'avais aucune envie d'avori de contact avec ce cercle de personne. La joie de Wikia. Il y a de bons côtés et des mauvais. En ce moment, ce n'est pas la bonne période. Oui Brochy a un sacré travail à faire ! Elle n'a pas une place facile mais faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle en l'absence des admins originaux. Heather et Naya sont marrantes dessus ! Choupi hello Hello ! Oh il est pas si effrayant que cela. Si tu aimes ce que tu fais, cela passe bien. Sinon, c'est la misère ! Bon il y a un peu trop de chose, je dois avouer, mais c'est intéressant. Tu as eu la même réaction que moi ! une collégienne en plein âge pubère et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre que d'embêter les autres, pour rester polie. Oh je crois que c'est la même personne. Car il y a deux personnes qui sont nées le même jour et qui sont soi-disant cousine. Un peu étonnant ? Bon cela peut arriver mais c'est très rare tout de même. Oh je crois que je vais laisser couler sauf si ces personnes disent vraiment des choses énervantes et fausses. Là je vais répliquer et ce sera pas dans la dentelle. Tu peux t'envoyer des fleurs ^^ c'est pour ça que j'aime ta photo. Elle est sobre sans trop de chichi. Choupi Merci beaucoup ! Je l'avais pas effacé. C'est l'autre folle de service qui avait marqué cela. Depuis le bloquage de Brochy, elle ne peut plus rien changée (normalement). Mais encore merci. Au fait, sais-tu comment écrire un nouveau message sans changer modifier l'ancien ? (je te dis ça car j'ai vu que tu ne faisais que modifier tes anciennes conversations et quelque fois cela peut être "dérangeant" quand tu as eu d'autres discussions. Tu peux t'y perde ou alors ne pas faire attention.) Choupi Oh non t'inquiète donc pas ! bon la première fois que j'ai écrit une discussion fut sur la page de Brochy et j'ai effacé des choses. Lol ! Quand je disais "dérangeant" c'est quand tu reçois un message disant que tu as posté un message, tu penses qu'il est à la fin de la page. C'est tout. Alors sur les pages de discussion des utilisateurs, en haut tu as un bouton bleu qui s'appelle "Laisser un message". Cela va t'ouvrir une nouvelle apge vierge. Il vaut mieux car les folles ont des crises. Bon y en a une qui continue à lire mes messages et c'est franchement désagrable ! Choupi Photos Hello ! Je vais faire le gros re-lou mais ext-ce qu'il serait possible de ta part de renommer les photos avant de les ajouter sur le wiki ? Elles possèdent toutes le nom par défaut donné par Facebook ce qui fait qu'on ne peut pas les retrouver quand on fait une recherche d'images... Merci d'avance, Legleeclub hello ! Salut ! De rien pour le conseil technique ! cela aide parfois. Autre conseil technique : n'oublie pas de signer car sinon, on s'y perd ^^ Oui on continue de me surveiller et je dois t'avouer que c'est horripilant. Mais bon, je me suis amusée de ça en marquant entre paranthèse que si ce que je disais ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Cela ne l'a pas arrêté. Bref...pour l'instant les trolls ont disparu de la circulation (et touche du bois pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible). Tu as repris les cours ? Tu es bien en master de lettres ? Ah le spécial MJ nous aura fait attendre et saliver. Il a été repoussé d'une semaine, tu es au courant ? Choupi Hello ! Hummm....pas mal de cours, c'est relatif on va dire. Premier semestre, j'avais cours tous les jours et c'était assez important au niveau du volume horaire et des rapports. Au second semestre, j'ai 18h de cours par semaine avec un week-end de trois jours. Mais bon, ils nous ont mis 4h du même cours mais avec des intervenants différents pour la plupart, donc cela devrait être bon. Après c'est du travail perso avec des rapports ou des oraux. Alors pour les stages, comme je suis en filière pro, je n'en ai pas en première année mais l'année prochaine j'ai 6 mois de stage. Mais j'ai déjà fait des stages en DUT donc je connais un peu. Ah l'épisode Michael...avec tous les spoilers qu'on a eu, on a hâte de le voir. Mais Yes/No me donne envie aussi. Surtout depuis que j'ai lu les impressions de William Keck sur Twitter. On va devoir sortir nos mouchoirs. Et une charmante scène Brittana. Cela va te réjouir. Choupi Salut ! Oui on peut dire que le second semestre s'annonce plus sympathique. On va avoir des sorties sur le terrain ! Mais les 4h de cours d'affilé, c'est assez dur, surtout quand c'est le même prof. La pause nous permet de souffler (et d'aller chercher un remontant ^^) C'est le but de notre stage, avoir un contrat à la clé. Si tu te plais dans l'entreprise, autant rester si possible. Je vais essayer de retourner au Québec. Toi tu es dans une filière "recherche"? Allez le sevrage "Glee" se finit dans quelques jours ^^ (pour repartir sur un autre mini-sevrage avant THE épisode!) Choupi Master Salut ! (le début de semaine est toujours difficile ! même quand tu n'as pas cours le lundi) Lors du premier semestre, j'ai eu deux sorties en mer. C'était assez marrant ! Au moins, on savait comment les données étaient recueillies. Et apparamment, ce sera la même chose ce semestre-ci avec utilisation de différents instruments. J'y suis allée 10 semaines pour mon stage de fin de DUT. J'étais dans la campagne québécoise dans une famille typiquement québécoise. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai mis une semaine avant de comprendre le père. Bon, le fils avait également un sacré accent ! Par contre, la mère, je comprenais tout. Les Québécois sont des crèmes ! Ils sont souriants, accueillants, chaleureux...argh, pas assez de mot pour les qualifier. Ils t'accueillent à bras ouvert (surtout quand ils savent que tu n'es pas parisienne, désolée si tu l'es). J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me réadapater à la France, je t'avoue. Moi aussi je t'envie. Ton master a l'air intéressant, même s'il n'y a pas peu de débouché. Si je ne m'étais pas dirigée vers l'océano, j'aurai sans doute pris l'histoire. Concrètement, tu fais quoi dans un master sur l'imaginaire ? Glee est de retour ! Dans un peu plus de 12h, je vais pouvoir voir l'épisode sans tout comprendre (car moi et l'anglais on fait 2 et encore) mais j'aurai compris l'essentiel en attendant les sous-titres. Choupi Salut ! J'ai adoré l'épisode ! Du rire et des larmes, tout ce que j'aime ! Les mises en scène des chansons....une pure merveille ! Without you....ahhhh que d'émotion ! l'une des plus belles reprises de Lea ! Et We found love...j'y adhère complètement ! l'association de la natation synchronisée avec la chanson...ouah ! j'en reste ébahie ! Pour le Brittana, les deux scènes étaient vraiment mignonnes et pleins d'émotions. Ce qui est génial avec ce couple, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas très démonstratives mais dès qu'il y a des petits moments entre elles, c'est toujours chargé d'émotion et d'amour. Mais il faudrait THE scène Brittana (comme pour le Klaine dans le 2x16). Pour le Québec, j'étais vraiment dans la campagne québécoise. J'ai même fait une livraison dans le fin fond de la campagne où j'ai vraiment pas compris le québécois. Mais des gens charmants. Oh, en une après-midi, j'ai appris tous les jurons québécois avec mon maître de stage. Assez marrant :) Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps pour avoir pris l'accent. Mais si j'arrive à y retourner pour 6 mois, je pense que je reviendrai avec un petit accent. J'ai une amie qui est originaire du Jura et qui a épousé un Québécois et donc vit au Québec depuis....plus de 30 ans maintenant et elle a un accent...oh trop mignon ! (comme le dirai un québécois : so cute !). Oh mon dieu ! j'aurai adoré ton master ! Les mythes, les symboles...j'adore ça ! étant donné que je suis à moitié bretonne donc celtique, j'adore tout ça. J'adore les anciennes cultures. Bon je te laisse la critique littéraire ^^ pas ma tasse de thé. Choupi